Decorating your heart
by NoRainNoRainbow
Summary: How are things going after Sasuke returned? And how is his family? A brand new Uchiha on the way : warning - lemons! Sweet lemons D


Decorating your heart, SasuSaku

It was a nice and sunny morning in konoha, and a certain pink-haired kunoichi decided that it was time to finally make her brand-new apartment exactly how she wanted it to be.

"No Ino!! You're not coming with me!!" a very annoyed sakura said. "But forehead giiiiiiiiirl, you can't go all by yourself, besides, I need some stuff for my place too." Ino tried.

"No, no, no, and again, no!!" Sakura knew that Ino wanted to join her, but she already had someone else in her mind…She wanted to torture him, let him prove how much he loves her.

And after our shopping trip (I mean, it was his apartment too) we could have a romantic dinner and then…then….oooh, who knows …

Her thoughts were roughly interrupted "FINE! Leave me here all alone then and go with your beloved Sasuke-kun…" Ino screeched.

Five minutes later, at the enormous Uchiha mansion, Sakura ringed the doorbell.

The door opened and she immediately felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her petite frame and caress her swollen belly. "How's the baby?" a deep and concerned voice asked. "As healthy as a horse, don't you worry!" she warmly laughed.

"Sakura…I missed you for the night, why didn't you wake me up?." "Hmm, I didn'twant to bother you Sasuke-kun", she said while he snuggled into her hair, "But I had to check if everything was okay in our new home." She answered. He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against her warm, soft ones.

"C'mon in, let's have some breakfast." He lovingly said to his fiancée.

Some time later, while they were eating the delicious pancakes sakura had made for them, she decided that it was time for the mission of the day. "anno, sasuke-kun, do you want to go shopping with me for some furniture? I mean, the house is kind of empty like this and I want to move in as soon as possible for the baby…" The said man groaned and rolled his eyes. "oh c'mon sakura, you know how much I hate to go shopping. And as a matter of fact, you know how much of a burden I will be…and I don't want to argue with you today babe." He pointed at her stomach.. "then do it for meeee", sakura whined, "I bet you want to pick out some stuff for your little baby, ne?" she stated with big green puppy eyes.

"Hn, fine! But only because I know it means a lot to you…" He actually couldn't resist those big green staring eyes and that soft Ivory skin and those oh so sweet curves, whoa sasuke, c'mon man, gotta keep everything in check.

"OMG, are you serious hun?!" a waaay too cheery voice shouted.

"Hn, let's go" He didn't want to waste any more time on this.

"We should defiantly buy this one!" sakura said. She bent over to take it, in doing so, sasuke got a good view of her cleavage, he swallowed hard. Shit, why did she have to be so hot? I mean, look what she's wearing; that v-neck is way too low cut, and those shorts barely cover anything… sakura noticed he was staring at her and she dropped the little teddybear. "Something wrong sasuke-kun?" She asked innocently. "N-no, I'm just fine." He murmured.

"okay then. C'mon, let's go find something to eat." She dragged him out of the baby store.

Back at home, they were sitting on the new couch in the living room discussing the colour of the baby's bedroom. Well… you could call it a fight. And they weren't even married yet. "well, I think we should wait and see if it's a boy!!! It could be a girl for god's sake!!

You can only think about how you're going to have fun with your little boy later!!!"

Tears began to spill out and sasuke's eyes immediately softened. "sakura…" he pulled her on his lap against his chest. "A girl would be perfect too, she would be my little princess." He smiled and pressed his lips against hers.

She immediately responded and waved her hand through his raven locks. He rested his hands on her hips and pulled her as close as her pregnant stomach would allow. She moaned into the kiss and crushed their lower areas together. "God, I love it when she does that" sasuke thought. He was getting impatient and began pulling her shirt over her head. She zipped his pants open and tried to remove them.. Sasuke smirked, "Impatient baby?" You have no idea" she grinned evilly. What she didn't know was that sasuke hadn't fixed the bed yet, so he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the kitchen, which was way too big, and sat her on the counter, legs still locked around him. When they parted for air, he left little butterfly kisses on her neck to her breasts. Her bra got lost somewhere in the process. He just loved to kiss and suck those little soft breasts that fitted so perfectly in his hands. Her skirt was pulled down and thrown away. Her tiny swift hands made quick work of his dark jeans.

He stopped just for a moment to look at her. Beautiful green eyes that sparkled with lust and love, her sweet and soft skin, silky long pink tresses. God, she was beautiful, and his… only his… Her eyes grew wide and she grabbed his big hands to place them on her belly. He felt something kicking and his eyes softened, he placed his ear at her stomach to listen to the little Uchiha. He realised that this was it… the woman he wanted to grow old with, to love and care for till the end of time. He kissed her, but out of love, not lust and need. She smiled softly and caressed his cheek, she pulled her panty's down, his boxer's followed. Sasuke took a hold of her waist and positioned himself at her entrance. He pushed in, slowly, and found a steady, loving pace for both of them. Sakura moaned rather loudly at the sensation and sasuke groaned at the feeling of being in her again. Their breathing got harsher and sakura was panting in his ear. Soon, he lost any common sense and began thrusting harder and deeper.

Her sweet moans and tightness almost drove him over the edge. He pulled out, only to slam back in her as fast as his Uchiha genes would let him. This was too much for sakura and she screamed out his name to the stars when she climaxed. That was the little push he needed, to feel her walls tighten around him and he moaned her name loudly when he came too.

He wrapped his arms around her and carried her back to the couch where she fell asleep quickly. He wanted to lay there and bury himself in her neck inhaling her intoxicating scent.

But he knew he had to fix that bed as soon as possible. So he got dressed, draped a blanket over her and started to work..

After he finished, he found sakura still sleeping on the couch .

"Maybe I should make some dinner" he thought. He decided to make spaghetti, her favourite.

While he was busy in the kitchen, he felt two little hands cover his eyes and he jumped a little.

"ooh, yum! Spaghetti!!" he laughed, picked her up and turned her around in circles.

"I love you sasuke-kun" she smiled lovingly.

"I love you too sakura" he answered truthfully .

3 months later

"C'mooon baby, you can do this!!"

"Aaaargh, I don't think I can!" A very, very tired and panting Sakura screamed.

"yes you can honey!! Just one more big push" Sasuke squeezed her hand while he tried to support her.

"Just one more big push, I can see the head." The doctor assured .

"hmmphfff" Sakura pushed as hard as she could, threw her head back into the pillow and screamed. But that wasn't the only cry that could be heard in the room .

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"

Sakura began to cry and even mister tough guy had to blink a few times.

The little bundle of joy had dark eyes and black hair.

"She looks just like you" sakura smiled weakly.

"she does…daddy's little princess…" sasuke played with the tiny little fingers and kissed her forehead. "But she's as beautiful as you are" he said proudly. She laughed.

"You did a great job sakura, I'm proud of you" The love was visible in his eyes.

"How should we name her ?" they didn't really think of any names…

"I think Akemi is a beautiful name" sasuke suggested.

"Then Akemi it is" sakura said as they both looked down at the beautiful new Uchiha in sakura's arms with love in their eyes.

"I love you sakura"

"I love you too sasuke-kun"


End file.
